Pedekate
by Cake Cherry
Summary: [AU,OOC, Fluff] Awalnya aku tidak mau mencobanya, tapi kalau begini terus?/"Kalau aku jadi bulan, kamu mau jadi apa?" dan jawaban Sasuke setelah itu mengalihkan perasaanku.


_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC parah, typo yang DISENGAJAKAN, nistjah, Non-Baku, gaje, bikin mual, jauh dari kata sempurna, dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura's Point of View**_

 _ **(Haruno Sakura—Uchiha Sasuke)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PEDEKATE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Yang, kalo aku mau jadi amplop, kamu mau jadi apa?" ucap cowok itu sambil bergelayut manja pada cewek di sebelahnya.

"Apa ya?" cewek itu memasang ekspresi berpikir, namun dengan wajah yang mencoba menggoda si cowok. "Aku mau jadi uangnya, deh,"

Dua orang yang merupakan temanku itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka berdua belum berpacaran, masih proses. _Hih_ , udahlah mereka jadian aja ketimbang aku melihat adegan menggelikan seperti ini. Masa sih pedekate alay begitu?

Kulihat Naruto yang memasang wajah _naudzubillah_ mesumnya itu kini merangkul lengan Hinata yang dengan bodohnya mau-mau saja dibegitukan oleh Naruto. Malahan wajahnya sekarang merah. _Sianjir_ , kena pelet si Naruto kali ya.

"Kenapaaah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara manjanya.

 _Ya Allah_ , itu anak kenapa mukanya kayak begitu?

Hinata menundukkan mukanya malu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Su-Supaya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimuuu,"

Huweeek!

 _Jijay_ , batinku. Aku mengelus-elus dadaku, berusaha menstabilkan kondisi kewarasan setelah melihat adegan pedekate super keju itu. Bener ya, cinta itu buta. Hinata sudah buta kali ya gara-gara si Naruto. Sampai-sampai ketularan gombalannya Naruto.

Hiiih, merinding.

...

Usai sudah pelajaran sekolah. Betewe, bulu kudukku masih merinding mengingat kejadian tadi. Oh, kumohon, _jebal_ , semoga aku kejedot pintu atau apalah untuk melupakan hal tadi.

 _Syuttt_!

 _Oh. Mai. Gawd_.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu melihat seseorang yang berjalan melintas di hadapanku. Bagaikan adegan _slowmotion_ yang ada di adegan Korea, kayak adegannya siapa ya? Oh, ya! Adegannya _Goblin_ episode 1 pas hujan. Huh, kenapa hari ini ngga hujan, sih?

Uchiha Sasuke. Iya, cowok yang ganteng bangetzzz sejagad Jepang. Gantengnya itu mengingatkanku pada _Jungkook_ - _Oppa_ dan _Taehyung_ - _Oppa_ BTS, apalagi tatapannya yang tajem setajem tatapannya _Taeyong NCT_. Aduuuh, rasa-rasa _oppa_ deh pokoknya.

Mataku mengikuti arah ke mana Sasuke berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu aku untuk diantar pulang, ehehe... Ngayal beud. Gadeng, Sasuke pasti nungguin abangnya yang tiap hari jemput pake mobil _Alphard_. Duh, udah ganteng, holang kaya lagi. Sempurna.

Aku masih menatap Doi yang kini bersender pada gerbang sambil memainkan hapenya. Merk _Epel_ lagi hapenya. Duh, _Gusti_ , ada ya cowok kayak beginian di Jepang. Beruntungnya aku. Aku mengeluarkan hape, bersiap memfoto Doi diam-diam, namun suara cempreng buru-buru mengagetkanku.

"Woooyyy, si Pendek lagi nyuri poto diem-diem, nih! Pak Polisiii, tangkep nih, ada yang kriminal!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Uzumaki Naruto. Perempatan siku-siku di keningku mulai berkedut-kedut. Duh, _Gusti_ , sabaaar. "Elo tuh ya, bisa diem kaga sih? Biang kerok kayak lo tuh harusnya dimusnahin aja,"

" _Stalker_ kayak elo tuh yang harus dimusnahin! Bukannya pedekate malah jadi _stalker_. Kalo lo ga deketin tuh si _Teme_ , keburu dia suka sama cewek lain yang lebih _hot_ dari elo!" cibirnya sambil memasang muka mengejek. Yah, walaupun kuakui dia memang benar.

"Iiih... Urusin aja urusan lo. Urusan gue ya urusan gue. Elo ya elo. Lagian jijik kale liat pedekate lo sama Hinata pas istirahat tadi." ujarku dengan perasaan kesal.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar, kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah. Sepertinya dia ingat. Dia menatapku lalu mendekat ke telingaku, "Gimana kalo lo coba gombalan kayak gue tadi?" tawarnya yang langsung kutolak mentah-mentah.

"Iyyuuuh, jijik anjir! Apalagi muka lo yang mesum gitu. Masa iya gue harus gitu ke Sasuke?" ujarku histeris mengingat kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dinasehatin malah ngehina. Makan ati ya lo," dia mendecih kesal. "Dijamin manjur, deh. _Teme_ bakal klepek-klepek sama lo kayak Hinata tadi. Dia pasti bakal ngebales gombalan lo. Seratus persen!" katanya meyakinkanku.

 _But_ , emang beneran kalau Sasuke bakal membalas gombalanku?

"Coba aja, Sak. Teme juga pasti bakal demen digombalin sama cewek kayak elo."

Aku meliriknya sinis, "Yee, itu sih elo!"

...

 _Uuuh_ , aku harus bagaimana?

Mataku tertuju ke arah Sasuke, juga langkahku yang semakin mendekati di mana ia berada. Aduh, jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. _Dugeun dugeun._ Rasanya itu kayak tiba-tiba ketemu _Mingyu Seventeen_ terus ga sengaja tabrakan terus tatap-tatapan. Astaga, ini kenapa aku gugup banget? Padahal kita temen sekelas.

Aku mengambil napas sebentar kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar tidak gugup. Perlahan namun pasti aku berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Kulihat dia yang sepertinya tidak menyadariku sama sekali. Sakit bangeeet.

Aku berdeham. Namun karena tenggorokanku sedang tidak sehat, jadi aku seperti nenek yang lagi batuk-batuk.

"Uhukk... Uhukk..."

Hampir saja aku mengumpat kalau saja saat itu Sasuke ngga menoleh dan menatapku khawatir. Dia langsung mengambil botol bekas minumnya yang tinggal sedikit. Sedikit banget. Paling juga setetes airnya, ngga ada sesendok.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan membuka tutup botol itu. Jujur, aku ngga tahu bagaimana cara minumnya. Walau bagaimanapun, baper banget anjir!

"Makasih ya, Sas. Kamu udah ngasih minuman ini supaya batuk aku hilang." ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Minum? Oh, itu tadi ya. _But_ , aku kan ngasih kamu botol yang udah kosong, ga ada airnya. Sebenernya aku tadi lupa buang botol, terus keinget dan tempat sampah kebetulan ada di samping kamu. Jadi aku minta tolong kamu buat ngebuang tuh botol."jelasnya panjang lebar.

Anjaylah. Tampol tidak, ya? Untung ganteng. Mana botolnya bertabur emas lagi. Beneran ini botol mau dibuang? Holang kaya mah bebas.

"Ngga papa kok, Sas. Lagian aku juga mau ngerasain gimana rasanya air holang kaya walau cuma setetes." ucapku menahan malu.

"Hn. Bagus deh."

Apanya yang bagus?

Hening beberapa menit. Semenjak insiden botol itu tadi kami tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Aku jadi ingat kata-kata Naruto tentang pedekate yang harus kulakukan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak yakin dengan perkataan Naruto.

Ragu-ragu. Aku berusaha mempertimbangkannya. Mungkin, mungkin saja kalau aku mencobanya akan berhasil dan Sasuke akan menyukaiku. Atau mungkin Sasuke akan ilfil denganku. Huh, dicoba sajalah.

"Sas,"

Sasuke menoleh, "Iya?"

"Boleh nanya ngga?"

"Hn?"

Aku menggigit bibir, "Kalo aku jadi bulan, kamu mau jadi apa?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar kemudian menatapku. Aduh, tatapanmu mengalihkan perasaanku. "Hmm... Burung."

"Kok ngga ada hubungannya, sih?" sahutku bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hape, membalas pesan seseorang. Tanpa menatap ke arahku, dia menjawab, "Kan kita emang ngga ada hubungan. Gimana, sih?"

 _Tin... Tin...!_

"Oh, aku sudah dijemput. Pulang dulu ya, Sakura. _Bhay_!"

Aku mematung mendengar jawabannya. Itu jleb bangeeet. Menusuk tepat di ulu hati.

"Iya, kita ngga ada hubungan. Itu bener. Kok sakit, ya?"

...

 _ **END**_

 _A/n : Maafkeun sayaaa karena setelah lama hiatus malah buat fic OS yg gaje begini. Bukannya ngelanjutin ff yg laen malah buat yg gaje begini. Yah, soalnya masih buntu. Betewe, Author abis selesai UNBK looohhh (udah dari beberapa minggu yg lalu sih :P) dan alhamdulillah LULUS/yeay!_

 _Sebenernya, Bae, banyak bgt yg mau Author ceritain selama hiatus. Tentang kehidupan RL yang berat banget. Sangat berat/lebay/but emg beneran selama kurang lebih 2thn ini jadi masa-masa paling nguras tenaga._

 _Dan betewe, Author saat ini seorang kpopers XD lagi suka-sukanya sama NCT, BTS, SEVENTEEN, MONSTA X, BLACKPINK, PRODUCE 101 S2 (Samyuel plis), ASTRO, dll. Hmmm... :v_

 _Sudah cukup ceritanya, walaupun msh pgn cerita sih... Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menunaikan XD_

 _Terakhir, RnR?_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi_


End file.
